Glimpse of Heaven
by cheergirlejami
Summary: Sami is married to one man, while having unsettling dreams of the past with another.  Will she reveal the nature of her dreams to EJ and will he even believe her if she does? Past lives tale.


Glimpse of Heaven****

Part I

Sami couldn't sleep, whether it was the cumbersome berth of the twins wrestling inside her body or her persistent dreams of a man other than her husband, she couldn't quite define. She chose to believe it was the twins, that being a safer choice of the two, for to give credit to the dreams were to admit that she had chosen the wrong path.

No, she had been correct, she argued with herself, as she arose from her bed. She didn't want to wake her husband; he would only confound the problem with his anger and bitterness. Shouldn't he be happy she had chosen to be with him?

Then again while her conscious state would argue that she was happy, her dreams told of another different scenario entirely. Knowing if she attempted to go back to sleep, the visions would haunt her again, always reminding her that things were not as they seemed and cause her to question her life's destiny.

So she gingerly made her way up to the rooftop, taking the stairs instead of the fire escape as she had be wont to do before her pregnancy had hindered such attempts to gain access to the one place she found solitude amidst this chaos her life had become.

It was a perfect night, the moonlight streaming across the rooftop, the stars twinkling in the sky. It really was a magnificent view, one that enraptured her to the point that she failed to take notice of the lone figure standing alone staring out into space until it was too late to turn back.

He'd heard a noise and turned to face the intrusion upon his privacy to come face to face with her, the reason he was seeking solace. There she stood, stopped in her tracks as their eyes met both unable to look away, both afraid of what they might say to one another.

She was the first to avert her eyes, turning to go back to the safety of her apartment, when his voice stopped her from her retreat.

"Samantha," the only word he spoke, her name breaking the silence of the night air that surrounded them.

"EJ, I didn't realize you were up here," she spoke softly, trying to come up with some plausible excuse as to why she had come up here at this time of the night.

"Can't sleep," he gestured to the sky, "so I thought I'd come up here and think awhile."

"Me too," Sami agreed, answering before she thought of how EJ might interpret her answer.

"We could share the moonlight," EJ suggested, not wanting to get his hopes up too much, but wanting so desperately to speak with Samantha without other people intruding upon them, mainly her husband.

"I don't know," Sami looked back toward the door, torn between wanting to be here and afraid that Lucas would wake up and find her here with EJ.

"Just for a little while," EJ coaxed, moving over to sit on a bench and patting the seat that was open beside him.

Sami hesitated, knowing she should go back to bed, but that still small voice inside her urging her to stay won over. She walked over and sat down beside EJ, wondering what she was really doing here and why she didn't want to leave.

Why was she listening to her heart instead of her head? Talking to EJ would only lead to trouble, of that much she was sure.

Glimpse of Heaven****

Part II

"Are you feeling okay?" EJ asked after Sami had gotten as comfortable as she could be, shifting around on the bench, trying not to sit too closely to him, but there was little room on the bench that would afford much spaciousness.

"I told you the other day I was fine," Sami stated flatly, recalling their conversation at the pub.

"Yes, you did," EJ concurred, "but I don't think you're telling me the entire truth."

"And that surprises you?" Sami asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"No, it doesn't surprise me at all," EJ said with a wry chuckle, one that didn't contain any mirth.

"Saying that I'm a liar?" Sami challenged him, tilting her chin upward in a defiant manner, not realizing how the moon made her hair gleam brightly when she moved her head.

"Knowing you're one," EJ answered with a surety and a shrug. "Doesn't make me like you less, just keeps me guessing as to when you'll start telling the truth about things."

"Such as?" Sami asked irritated that he was drawing her out with his assumptions of her character.

"I think you know the answer to that one," EJ stared her straight in the eyes and took her by the hand.

"Don't," Sami pulled back her hand away from his grasp.

"Don't what? Ask you to tell the truth or to touch your hand?"

"Both," she answered; taking back her hand is if it had been burned.

"Maybe one day you'll be willing to do so," EJ remarked as he looked away. Damn why couldn't he just walk away from her and forget the past?

"I doubt it," Sami shook her head and looked up to the stars. Why did it hurt so much to admit the truth? That she did care about EJ.

"There's always hope," EJ whispered, and then turned his attention to the patterns of the floor of the rooftop, shifting his foot on the surface.

"Ever the optimist, are you?" Sami inquired sardonically.

"Not much anymore," EJ turned back to face her, "and you?"

"I think you should know the answer to that better than anyone," Sami spouted off before realizing she shouldn't be so open and honest with anyone, especially EJ.

"Even better than the fearless Lucas? I thought you claimed he knew you best, after all he has your heart."

"Don't bring my husband into this," Sami hissed, rising to leave, but not before EJ grabbed her hand to pull her back to him.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," EJ admitted feeling her relent when she sat back down beside him on the bench, this time their sides touched and she made no move to scoot away from him.

"I just don't want to talk about Lucas right now," Sami said with a sigh.

"Me either, I shouldn't have brought up his name," EJ leaned back stretching out his arms and placing them on the back of the bench, his arm tentatively resting behind Sami's back. "What really brought you up here?"

She was quiet for a minute, not wanting to answer him, to tell him strange dreams of another time and place dominated her slumber. He would think she was crazy, lord knew she thought she was losing it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sami shook her head, refusing to tell EJ the reason she had come to the rooftop tonight.

"Try me," EJ said his voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't," Sami looked up to the sky, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She thought to herself, please don't cry, don't let him see you cry. She thought back to the times they had been on the rooftop before sharing secrets and it made her feel sad.

"Maybe one day," EJ resigned himself to give her time, as long as she needed. One day he hoped they could be friends again; he just had to be patient.

"Maybe," Sami nodded and arose from the bench, needing to get away from EJ. The feelings were too strong; they kept rushing back to her, making her miss things she shouldn't be missing.

"Say you'll come back tomorrow night, so we can talk," EJ suggested praying she wouldn't say no.

She never replied one way or the other, only turned to go back into the apartment building her mind telling her not to even think of coming back to meet with him, but her heart telling her something completely different.

Glimpse of Heaven****

Part III

Sami made it back to her apartment, Lucas never waking as she slipped back into bed. She thought of whether or not she would meet EJ tomorrow night on the rooftop. The offering was tempting, it would be nice to talk to someone about these crazy dreams she kept experiencing.

She had even bought a dream book, trying to interpret the meaning of the dreams. So far, it had been of little help to her, but she hadn't been trying that hard to dwell on the dreams. She turned away to keep from hearing Lucas' snoring and fell asleep.

It wasn't long before another dream began…

_London, England__  
><em>_1665___

_"Surely you aren't going to the DiMera mansion today," Grandpa Shawn scowled disapprovingly at his granddaughter Sami Brady.___

_"Grandpa Shawn, we need the money," Sami didn't want to argue with her grandfather, but the family needed money to pay the rent which would be coming due in a matter of days.___

_"We don't need money that badly," Grandpa Shawn huffed, his face turning a florid red over the thoughts of his only remaining granddaughter having to work herself to the bone to help with their money situation. Ever since her parents and sisters had succumbed to the Black Plague, she had moved in with her grandparents trying to help them as best she could.___

_"It's only for a little while, and then I'll be home," Sami promised.___

_"You know young Luke Robertson has asked for your hand in marriage," Grandpa Shawn reminded Sami.___

_"I'm too young to marry," Sami shook her head, hoping to deter the conversation. Lately Luke Robertson had done his best to tell her that she would be marrying him and marrying him soon. She fought to suppress her revulsion to his forced kisses upon her. It almost felt like he was trying to devour her whole with his slobbery mouth. She wondered how fond of Luke Grandpa Shawn would be if he learned of the young man's attempts to kiss her.___

_"He's a fine lad, from a good family," Grandpa Shawn remarked as Sami tied the kerchief around her head and headed out the door.___

_Thinking maybe she should tell her Grandfather how much she thought of Luke Robertson's kisses would be an eye opening experience. While she hated to upset him or her grandmother Caroline, she sure didn't want to be kissed by Luke ever again.___

_____

_Sami knocked on the door of the DiMera Mansion, being greeted by their butler Bart.___

_"How are you on this wonderful day, Miss Brady?"___

_"Just fine and yourself?"___

_"Never better, but you'd best be getting to work young lady, Master DiMera is in a wretched mood." Bart said as he left her alone to start her daily cleaning routine in the mansion.___

_It was a tiring job, but at least it provided the money necessary to ensure what was left of her family's survival. Her grandparents greatly disapproved of the DiMera's, saying they flaunted their wealth like a flagship, while all the people around them were near to the point of starvation. Well she'd work all day and into the night if necessary if it kept them with a roof over their heads and enough to buy a portion of food, however small it might be sometimes.___

_Her hair had fallen from the kerchief and Sami struggled to put it back in place, she was hot in the long work dress and boots, but to show her arms or legs would be disgraceful. She sighed, her unruly locks refusing to hide under the kerchief. Standing up to look upon one of the fancy gilt mirrors she took off the kerchief and ran her fingers through her hair. As she was about to attempt to tie up her hair again, she heard a voice calling to her.___

_"Good afternoon Miss Samantha," EJ DiMera had come out of nowhere, startling her to no end. EJ had always been nice to her, talking to her of books and plays and music. He took the time to speak to her, to make her feel like her opinions mattered. It was almost as if they could be friends, but their different social classes didn't permit such crossing of the boundaries.___

_"Oh my goodness, Mr. DiMera, you gave me a scare," Sami hastened to put the kerchief on, but EJ stopped her before she could tie it back on.___

_"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," EJ's voice was kind, unlike his father or brother's tone when speaking with her.___

_"Sorry I must look a fright," Sami ran her fingers through her hair nervously, wishing for once she was a grand lady instead of a cleaning girl barely out of her teens.___

_"You look beautiful," EJ remarked, his voice sincere.___

_"You mustn't say things like that," Sami turned to go down the hall to finish up her cleaning chores.___

_EJ touched her arm, to keep her from going. "Samantha, you're the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes upon."___

_Sami's heart skipped a beat, here was EJ DiMera, young, handsome and charming telling her she was pretty. She almost could believe him, but they were from two separate worlds, ones that were not meant to mix.___

_"Thank you for your kind compliment," Sami blushed as she spoke to him. ___

_"It was only the truth," EJ came nearer to her and Sami wanted nothing more than to learn if his kisses would be as nice as he was, she doubted he would try to force his tongue down her throat to where she thought she would gag.___

_She tried to change the flow of her thoughts, but she must have looked dreamily at EJ as he came closer until he was a breath away from her mouth.___

_"Samantha, may I kiss you?" Sami couldn't believe she'd heard him utter the words so caught up in her dreams about him.___

_Taking her silence as acquiesce, EJ brushed his lips to Sami's and she felt her heart race. No EJ DiMera's kisses were nothing like Luke Robertson's. This kiss was soft and gentle, a melding that made Sami want to open up to EJ, she felt her heart beat erratically as she clutched his shoulders wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms.___

_At least that was until she heard his brother Anthony.___

_"Well, well little brother," Anthony remarked snidely, "looks like you're getting an extra perk from the hired help."___

_EJ broke the kiss and turned to face his brother, his body shielding Sami's away from his prying glance.___

_"Shut your mouth Anthony!" EJ's voice took on a harder edge as he spoke to his brother.___

_"Wait until Father hears about this," Anthony's voice mocked as he gave a wicked laugh. "You consorting with the help."___

_"It's not like that," EJ defended as he felt Sami shrink away from him.___

_"What's it like then? Surely you don't fancy the street urchin when Father has already arranged for you to marry one of the socialites in our class."___

_Sami turned her head in shame, what was she thinking EJ DiMera would never be interested in her, he was toying with her affections? A mere game was all she was to him.___

_She almost tripped as she turned to go down the hall. She had to get out of this house before she had nothing left of her pride.___

_"Samantha, wait!" EJ called after her, pushing Anthony aside still hearing his maniacal laughter abounding as he rushed out to find Samantha.___

_EJ almost caught up with her, but she ran blindly into the cobble stoned road, never paying attention to the carriage barreling down the passageway. She didn't even realize she'd been hit until the horse's hooves had trampled her body.___

_"No!" EJ screamed as he clutched her lifeless body to his, her form limp within his arms.___

_Hours later the guards still couldn't take her body away from him as he held her sobbing for the loss of his one true love._

Sami woke with a gasp, her hands shaking as she looked around the room. This dream had been more real than any of the others. She carefully got out of bed, Lucas still snoring loudly, having no clue of the dream that had frightened her.

"Why am I having these dreams?" Sami asked her reflection in the mirror after splashing cold water on her face, wishing the image in the mirror could tell her something other than she must be losing her mind.

_Glimpse of Heaven__**  
><strong>__Part IV_

The day for Sami went by rather uneventfully, not one bit of excitement or intrigue; then again the domestic life was what she had pined for, wasn't it? She had dutifully cleaned the house, while Lucas went searching for a new job, he couldn't go back to Mythic, especially after the SEC cleared EJ of all charges, making Lucas look the fool for making the accusations against EJ in the first place.

It was growing rather late in the evening since Lucas had not come home until well after dark. It appeared Lucas was going to have a harder time finding a job than he had anticipated. The strain on his face apparent during their dinner while they ate, Sami doing her best to lighten up his mood, but apparently Lucas did not want to discuss his job finding inquires with her. They ate mainly in silence, which lent to having Sami's mind wander on whether or not she would meet EJ tonight on the rooftop.

Maybe EJ could shed some light on these dreams she was having, but could she dare to trust him again? So much heartache lay between them over the past several months, but she had to admit she missed his friendship. EJ would listen to her, that much she knew to be true, but was she ready to hear what his thoughts would be if she revealed the nature of her dreams to him?

"Sami, are you all right?" Lucas finally spoke, reluctantly bringing her out of her thoughts of EJ.

"Yes, I'm just thinking," Sami replied hoping Lucas wouldn't inquire to the nature of her thoughts. She could just imagine him going off on her if she dared mention EJ's name.

"Thinking about us?" Lucas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Sami a knowing look.

It was all Sami could do not to wince; she wasn't in the mood for that tonight. She could claim a headache; she didn't even want to think about having sex with Lucas, especially right after they ate. Maybe it was the pregnancy, but lately she had not been in the mood at all. Then again, if they had sex, Lucas would immediately fall asleep and she could go to the rooftop to talk to EJ for a while.

She pasted on a fake smile and said, "Of course I was."

Unfortunately that was all it took to get Lucas' motor running, but a short while later he was out like a light, leaving Sami free to head up to the rooftop. Up to speak with EJ.

_

EJ had almost given up hope that Samantha would show up, it was getting late and he had been waiting for a while. He wanted the chance to talk to her again, for her to realize that they could be friends once more. He was lying to himself if all he wanted from her was her friendship, but knew it wouldn't do to push her for more than she was willing to do.

He had thought of nothing else during the day, but of her, to hear her voice, to see the ever changing shape of her body, her pregnancy fascinated and frightened him at the same time. He was hopelessly in love with another man's wife and try as he might he couldn't stop loving her, coming up with any kind of inane excuse to spend time with her, ever curious to see what wacky scheme she would come up with next.

How had Samantha captured his heart so? She made him crazy, here he was waiting for her to show up and no doubt she was probably tucked in bed, fast asleep. He cursed himself for being so foolish, he needed to get his head examined, and maybe he'd make an appointment with a psychiatrist the first thing in the morning. How did one going about extracting someone from their heart?

He'd almost talked himself into going back to his apartment, when he heard her approach. She moved stealthy into the night, her steps sure as she made her way toward him. The moonlight cast a heavenly aura around her form, god she was breathtakingly beautiful, he was tempted to tell her so, than thought better of it. She no doubt would give him the look of disbelief that she had when she thought someone was lying to her, she had no confidence in her beauty, her brains had been what had sustained her all of life and she failed to see her allure.

"I didn't think you would come," EJ stated as Samantha took a seat beside on what she was quickly starting to consider being their bench upon the rooftop. The bench being situated in a dark alcove of the rooftop, not readily seen from entering the rooftop from the doorway entrance, it was a perfect place for them to talk.

"I almost didn't" Sami lied, refusing to let EJ know that she had thought of little else during the day. She needed someone to confide into and what better person than the one who was haunting her dreams? Maybe if she told him of these strange dreams she was having then they would stop.

"I'm glad you did," he admitted wondering how long she would stay or even what she would say to him.

"Well I didn't have anything better to do," she shrugged and EJ started to laugh.

"Considering the company you keep, I won't argue with you on that point."

"Meaning you?"

"No, meaning Lu…"

"We are not talking about him tonight," Sami stated tightly.

"Fine, have it your way," EJ settled back, happy not to have Lucas a topic of conversation between them.

"Glad you see things my way," Sami smiled a mischievous grin toward EJ endearing her all the more to him without even realizing it.

"So what do you want to discuss? Politics, religion, the latest gossip in Salem concerning my nefarious family?" EJ asked, hoping Samantha would start to open up to him again and tell him things that were on her mind.

"Dreams," was her simple answer, as she turned to face him.

"Dreams as in your life's ambitions or actual dreams you've been having?" EJ asked his curiosity piqued over Samantha's one word explanation.

Sami tucked a strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear and began, "Dreams about me and you EJ, dreams that are so real it feels like I'm actually there with you."

"Are you saying you've been dreaming about me?" EJ's heart began to beat faster, maybe things weren't over for him and Samantha if she had been dreaming of him.

"Oh get over yourself," Sami frowned causing EJ to be thrown in more confusion. "I'm not trying to pump up your ego, its large enough on its own."

"God forbid you actually give me a compliment," EJ's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out exactly what Samantha was trying to tell him.

Sami started to giggle, she couldn't help it, she must be the next candidate for the loony bin, here she was on the rooftop with EJ in the middle of the night, about to tell him something he was sure to agree with that she was losing her hold on reality and for once she couldn't find a reason not to be upset with him anymore. Yes, she was surely going to be taken away any day now.

"You really can drive a man to distraction," EJ commented when she continued to giggle.

"Sorry, it's just if I don't start laughing about something I'm going to be committed," Sami stopped laughing, trying to compose herself. "I'm just afraid if I tell you about these dreams you are going to think I'm…"

"Off your rocker?" EJ guessed, trying to make sense of her mood and ramblings.

"Exactly," Sami nodded her head in agreement.

"Samantha, I don't think you're crazy, you're just high strung," EJ did his best to make her feel better.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm crazy," Sami admitted as she took a deep breath and began to tell EJ of her latest dream she'd had the previous night after they had seen one another on the rooftop.

Glimpse of Heaven**  
><strong>Part V

"Okay, the latest dream I've had starts out in England," Sami began slowly, she still wasn't one hundred percent completely sure that she should tell EJ the dream.

"My homeland," EJ smiled wistfully, "I miss England, you know."

"You do?" Sami asked wondering why he never spoke of being homesick for his native country, and then realized she hadn't been asking or talking too much to EJ to even know anything that was going on in his mind. "Why don't you go back then?"

"I'm sure there would be a celebration if I left Salem." EJ looked to Sami as he continued, "Wouldn't you be the first to start the party?"

"No," the answer came forth too quickly for Sami's liking. How was she supposed to keep her distance from EJ if she kept finding excuses to be near him? The mere thought of him leaving Salem forever made her feel sad. She wanted to scream, her feelings frustrated her. One minute she hated EJ, the next she was wanting his company.

"I'm surprised," EJ stated solemnly, "and believe me not much surprises me anymore."

"Well don't get your hopes up thinking that I'd miss you or anything," Sami gruffly replied, hoping to divert the direction this conversation was taking.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be that delusional," EJ sighed, glad that Sami couldn't see how much he enjoyed being with her up here on the rooftop. He'd take whatever moments she would give him, no matter how few or far between they might be.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this dream," Sami started to get up, but EJ touched her arm and she stilled her sudden movement.

"Please I want to hear about it," EJ sounded sincere, but Sami had her doubts.

"Are you sure you won't make fun of me?"

"Darling, I have been known to tease you from time to time, but I would never belittle you," EJ's heartfelt declaration brought to mind the many times they had laughed with one another. "I really do want to know what has been troubling you. Maybe I can help."

"I don't think anyone can help," Sami replied, looking downward.

EJ took his fingers to lift her chin up to face him, "I'd do anything, anything at all to help you no matter what the cost. Don't you know that by now?"

The sincerity in his voice and the look in his eyes for her made Sami want to cry. How did things go so wrong between them?

She took a moment before she spoke, wanting nothing more than to erase the past several months, but it wasn't possible, things didn't go that way for Sami Brady, then she caught herself in her slip. She was Samantha Roberts now and here she was up on a rooftop late at night with someone who was supposed to be her enemy.

"Samantha, please tell me you know that you can count of me to be there for you."

"When I tell Lucas things, especially read the letters to him, he just makes crude jokes about it. He doesn't care about romance or…"

"You've been reading the letters? Please tell me about them. I've asked Father and he puts me off each and every time I ask."

"You don't have a clue about Santo's and Colleen's letters to one another?" Sami asked finding it hard to believe EJ had no inkling as to what the content of the letters contained.

"No, I just know what they looked like," EJ said hoping that Sami could reveal more about Santo and Colleen.

"Kind of creepy, seeing how much we favor them," Sami commented wondering what EJ would say to that statement. She had to test him to see his reaction to her words.

"I think it's more like fate, but then again you have read the letters and I have not," EJ shrugged wishing he was the one reading the letters with her, trying to solve the mystery of the decade's old feud between their families. "But I can assure you I won't make a joke of them or your dreams if you just give me a chance. Whether or not Lucas is romantic should not have a bearing on how you think I would view things. You know I am a romantic at heart."

"I thought so at one time," Sami replied sadly.

"I still am, you just refuse to look at me in that way anymore."

"EJ, it's just that…"

"Samantha, let me prove it to you."

"How?"

"Sit back in my arms and listen to me, just for a few minutes, clear your mind of the anger you've been holding onto against me and hear my words and then you can decide whether or not I'm worthy of hearing your secrets, your dreams, the letters."

Sami looked at him uncertainly, if she let him in again she would be opening herself up to a whole other world of hurt, but at the same time she was desperate to know how he thought he could convince her to trust him again.

"Please Samantha; all you have to do is give me a few minutes, lean back in him arms and let me speak to you." The earnestness in his voice was unmistakable.

"Okay," came the simple answer from Sami as she looked to EJ with mild trepidation in her eyes.

EJ shifted on the bench and pulled Sami against his chest, her back resting against him; he tentatively put his arms around her and began to softly speak to her while the moonlight shone around them.

_"I AM the wind that wavers, __  
><em>_you are the certain land; __  
><em>_I am the shadow that passes __  
><em>_Over the sand.__  
><em>_I am the leaf that quivers, __  
><em>_you, the unshaken tree; __  
><em>_you are the stars that are steadfast, __  
><em>_I am the sea.__  
><em>_You are the light eternal- __  
><em>_Like a torch I shall die. __  
><em>_You are the surge of deep music, __  
><em>_I but a cry!"_

The tears that Sami had held back earlier came now, flowing from her as she stayed in his arms, realizing what she had known for quite some time that EJ was the man she should have been with instead of Lucas. EJ, her best friend, was still her prince charming even if he was a little tattered and frayed at the edges. Knowing all this didn't help matters only compounded her fear in what the future held for them all.

EJ kissed the top of her hair and whispered, "I didn't mean to make you cry, only to let you know that you could count on me."

Sami wiped her eyes and sat up, wanting to stay in his arms but afraid if she stayed she'd never want to leave and she had made her mind up months ago that EJ had no part in her life.

She reluctantly arose from the bench, only to stare at him in the moonlight, her tears glistening on her cheeks. "I have to go EJ."

"Please come back tomorrow night," EJ didn't want to beg, but he finally felt he had made some headway into making Samantha see that she could trust him again, that she could lean on him, confide in him things she didn't think she could tell a soul.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek, and then stood up too afraid to touch him again, "Thank you for the lovely poem. You do have a poet's heart."

She walked away from him, taking everything she had in her not to turn back and run into his arms.

As she walked away into the nights shadows going back to her husband, leaving him alone once more on the rooftop EJ whispered, "I only wish I had your heart."

Then he turned his eyes to the heavens and prayed that somehow, someway she would return to him again.

_Poem I Am the Wind written by Zoë Akins_

Glimpse of Heaven**  
><strong>Part VI

Her emotions were in turmoil, how could she feel this out of control? She thought she'd had her life mapped out perfectly for a change and now here she was once again questioning her decisions. Why did EJ have to be so sweet to her? She could deal much better with his caustic wit, she was afraid she didn't have enough armor to guard her from his kindness.

The poem he had quoted to her earlier had brought her to tears. She knew it wasn't fair to compare Lucas to EJ; they were both very different men. Her head argued Lucas was safe, she knew Lucas, but with EJ she never knew what he would be up to next. This could all be some cruel game to him, to win her affections, tear up her marriage, and then leave her alone. She just didn't know for sure yet if she could trust him completely.

She was married, she did not believe in adultery, but why was she so drawn to EJ? Was it because he was forbidden or was she afraid to lose her newfound respect and love within her family. She finally had her family's approval, but why wasn't it enough to make her happy?

She shook her head, she was happy damn it. EJ was clouding her better judgment. She wasn't going to see him tomorrow night, she wasn't.

Her resolve firmly in place, she went to brush her teeth before she went to bed. She meant to brush her hair too, but she was suddenly tired. She only hoped tonight the dreams would not start up again.

_****__Atlanta, Georgia__**  
><strong>__April 1864_

It was another tiring and endless day at the makeshift hospital on Peachtree Street; the First Baptist Church of Atlanta had been converted into a hospital early on in the war, taking the Confederate wounded and trying to heal them to return to the war. Samantha was a nurse for the Confederacy; she had long ago given up parties where she danced the night away with several awaiting beaus all trying to capture her attention.

Now all she did was work for the Cause, to help the CSA by giving of her time and energy. Right now her energy was running low; Samantha Brady had not been home since the early hours of the morning. Finally she was allowed to go home, only after promising Dr. Cole she would be back first thing in the morning.

Leaving the hospital, she took a deep breath thankful for the fresh air after the dismal smells of the hospital. Death was no longer an unfamiliar smell to her senses. Gone was the prim and sheltered southern belle her parents had raised her to be. Her father, Roman and twin brother Eric both reportedly killed in battles far away from home. Neither body had been found to return home, so she kept hope that one day they would come back to be with the family that so desperately needed them.

She was afraid this battle would never end. Her hair was falling from her chignon, tendrils slipping and she did not have time to rearrange her hair. Not that it still should matter, but her mother always harped that a lady was to be neat and proper, never a hair out of place. Cool compliancy was required of all southern women, being gracious to a fault, never revealing your truth self and god forbid that you showed a spark of intelligence or fire in your personality.

Her mother would have a fit that she was walking alone in the twilight, alone and without a chaperone, but really who had time to find a chaperone when she could plainly take care of herself.

Musing to herself over the injustices of being a woman, Sami failed to notice EJ drive up in his carriage until it was too late to avoid him.

"Good evening, Miss Samantha," EJ said tipping his hat, pulling in the reins on his horse to stop the carriage.

"What do you want EJ?" Sami asked irritably forgetting her gentile manners as all the years of her mother's teachings on how to be a proper lady flew out the window whenever she was around EJ Wells.

"Let me drive you home," he suggested, making room for her on the carriage seat.

"Thank you no, I'd prefer to walk," Sami started to head off, when his voice stopped her.

"Samantha, I really need to talk with you," EJ's voice held a different tone from the one Sami had grown accustomed to hearing from him when he addressed her.

"I guess if I don't get in, you'll follow me all the way home making a spectacle of yourself," Sami huffed as she took EJ's hand and settled herself in the carriage seat.

"You know me so well," EJ quipped as he snapped the reigns and the horse started to trot.

"I wish I didn't," Sami rolled her eyes at him only causing him to chuckle which further irritated her to no end. EJ Wells was nothing short of infuriating.

"You could know me better," he suggested with a devious smile.

"I believe the women you visit at Sally's know you well enough," Sami blurted out then put her hand to her mouth, instantly regretting the slip of her tongue.

EJ's laughter could not be contained, he literally howled over Sami's acknowledgement that he frequented Sally's house of ill repute. "Well I guess you have gotten quite an education being a nurse at the hospital after all."

"You are ill bred," Sami began her diatribe.

"Evidentially you are too," EJ pointed out as he continued to laugh.

"Let me out this instant EJ Wells!" Her voice rose and her embarrassment continued to climb. She couldn't believe she had mentioned that she knew EJ visited one of those places. Her mother would surely faint if she ever caught wind of Sami saying something as vile as she was suggesting.

"No, please forgive me for laughing, it's just that I couldn't help myself," EJ tried his best to look apologetic, but Sami knew better, he was just goading her as he always did, trying to find some way to chink away at her personality. He really did bring out the worse in her.

"EJ, I don't have time for your games," Sami hissed as she realized EJ was not driving her to the road her house was on, it appeared he was driving to the outskirts of town.

"Which is precisely why I need to speak with you tonight," EJ said as he continued steering the carriage onward until he stopped at a grove of trees by the creek.

"I can't be out here with you alone with night coming on," Sami started to argue, but looking at his face, she saw something definitely was bothering him, so much so that he had brought her out here without a chaperone, risking her reputation, not to mention the rousing he would get from the local townspeople if they found out he was trifling with her affections.

"Samantha, I have something to tell you, something that can't wait any longer," EJ began only stopping when Sami began to laugh.

"Please tell me you are not going to propose to me," Sami looked incredulous at him.

"Sweetheart, you wished I would propose," EJ's comeback was swift, causing Sami to whip her head around at him. He got out from the carriage, tying his horse to a nearby tree and proceeded to lift Sami from the carriage.

"Put me down," Sami exclaimed wanting to hit him, but knowing she really shouldn't.

"I am, stop squirming," EJ said as he let her go and she was standing on solid ground beside him.

Sami righted her dress as well as she could, long forgetting her hair slipping out of the pins, now a great mass of hair had fallen in her face, disgusted she took the pins and threw them on the ground, letting her hair fall all around her shoulders.

"I really will be in trouble when we get back," Sami glared at EJ.

"Don't go back," EJ said with a certainty that made Sami shiver.

"Where would I go EJ? My family or what's left of my family is here. I can't just take off without warning, my mother and sister need me," Sami wondered why EJ was making this request from her. At the most, she barely gave him the time of day because usually when she listened to him, she almost always got into some kind of trouble with her family or friends.

"Atlanta won't last much longer," EJ began slowly, not wanting to frighten her, but needing for her to see the urgency that she leave town and leave town soon.

"How can you say such things EJ? That is blasphemous to the Cause. Atlanta won't fall; General Lee has assured us of as much. Why if you weren't so egotistical only wanting glory for yourself, you'd be fighting the war like all the other good men in this town are doing instead of being to big blockader."

"Samantha, I can't tell you how I know, but I know for a certainty that General Sherman is planning on attacking Atlanta and my dear, it will be soon. You have to leave before it is too late."

"EJ you can't know that unless…"

"Samantha, come with me, I can take you far away from this city."

"This is my home, I can't leave it, my father and brother could come home any minute."

"Sweetheart, you have to leave, soon I won't be able to protect you," EJ's voice dropped as he reached out to touch her cheek.

"You're talking crazy things EJ, things that make no sense, Atlanta will never fall, and our city is fortified."

"There's barely enough injured men and boys left to protect this city. Sherman will march through Georgia and burn everything in sight, you have to believe me."

"Stop it, you're scaring me," Sami pulled away and walked to the edge of the creek bank, nightfall now upon them both.

"Good, I need to scare you, you have to go. I can't bear the thought of you being hurt or god forbid worse. If the Yankee soldiers find you, there's no telling what might happen."

"How would you know what General Sherman plans to do?" Sami asked, as a realization was dawning on her that there was more to EJ Wells than the mild mannered southern gentleman he proclaimed to be.

"I just know," EJ hedged reluctant to reveal any more to her that what was absolutely necessary. He could be tried for treason on both sides if he let her know what he was truly up to, what he really did on the blockade runs.

"EJ tell me the truth, if you want me to leave, I have to know the truth of why you want me to leave everything I know to be sacred," Sami looked back, fear growing in her over his words.

"Samantha, I'm not who you think I am," EJ hated to tell her this, but there was no other way and he couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt, no matter if she hated him for the rest of her life.

"Who are you then?" She questioned quietly, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer to the question or not.

When he failed to answer, she moved over close enough to him than they both knew it wasn't proper. If they were caught together alone they would be no guessing that her reputation would be ruined.

"Tell me EJ," Sami said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she moved even closer, close enough for him to kiss her if he wanted to.

"Let me kiss you first," EJ wrapped his arms around her small frame, looking deep into her eyes. There was no mistaking the desire he had for her as he held her close to him.

"One kiss," Sami warned, "but I'm only doing it so you will tell me what is really and truly going on with you."

"Well then I'll make this one kiss worth your while," EJ agreed, the teasing in his eyes long gone as he bent down to touch her lips with his. He kissed her gently at first, then encouraged her to part her lips and when she did he kissed her deeply, letting all the passion for her he had kept hidden for so long out. Sami's hands clutched at him, pulling him closer, never wanting him to stop, but suddenly EJ pulled away from her.

"Please leave Atlanta Samantha, you can come with me. I promise I can keep you safe."

"I can't leave, why are you going?"

"I have to go, back North, where I belong."

"EJ, what are you saying?"

He dropped his southern accent almost as easily as one would drop a cloak on the ground, "Samantha, I work for President Lincoln. I'm an undercover Union soldier, an aide to the President of the United States. That is how I know General Sherman plans to burn Georgia clear to the sea. He won't stop until he reaches the coastal shore."

The look of horror that came over her face that sliced through EJ like a knife. Sami wrenched away from his grasp and slapped him hard. The tears falling as she tried to get away from him, this traitor, one that she had only been kissing moments before and enjoying it.

"Samantha please, I love you," his declaration stopped her in her tracks.

"You can't love me, you're a traitor," she cried out into the night unaware that they had been followed when they left the borders of the city.

"I do love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me too." EJ chased after her, easily catching up to her since her dress hindered her progress.

"It doesn't matter if I love you or not," Sami said crying harder, knowing that they could never be together.

"It makes all the difference in the world." EJ declared taking her hand. "Please Samantha; tell me I have your heart."

She was about to reply when the shots rang out and she saw EJ fall to the ground, his face crumpled in pain.

"No!" she screamed catching him as he fell to the ground.

"Samantha, whether I live or die, please leave Atlanta," EJ whispered, his breath growing shallow.

"I'll leave with you," Sami promised as she cradled him in his arms. "I promise."

"That's my girl," EJ smiled and closed his eyes in death as the renegade Confederate soldiers started moving toward them both, ready to take him back to town to desecrate his body, displaying it with signs of what happened to traitors of the South.

"You come one step closer and I'll kill you all myself," Samantha warned, taking EJ's gun from his vest.

"He's a traitor Miss Samantha," came the surly reply from one of the men in the group.

"You'll not harm him anymore, he's already gone," Sami cried as she held onto his body, pushing back the hair from his forehead and kissing it softly.

The men left her alone, not wanting to cause a riot in the town and she held him in her arms until morning light. Years later she swore she could hear his teasing laugh in the warm gentle breeze, but when she turned to find him he was always gone.

"Sami are you all right?" Lucas asked Sami trying to shake her awake, she had been crying in her sleep.

Sami awoke with tears on her face, shaking uncontrollably. She let Lucas hug her, but her mind was somewhere else in another time and with another man.

Glimpse of Heaven**  
><strong>Part VII

It took hours for Sami to calm down after her latest dream. Lucas questioned her for a while, but Sami would never reveal what was bothering her. She just couldn't tell Lucas the truth; he would never understand that she was upset over a dream about her and EJ.

The pain and utter loss she had felt since awakening carried over into her waking hours. It had seemed so real to kiss EJ, to be held in his arms, to finally be able to admit her innermost feelings for him, only to have her sense of perfect peace shattered into a million pieces as soon as she had given into her desire for him.

Sami spent most of the next day trying to talk herself out of meeting EJ again tonight. What if these dreams were just a foreshadowing of things to come? What if she admitted that she actually cared for EJ? Would the same fate of her dreams occur in her waking hours and could she afford to risk it?

Then again, as much as she claimed to despise EJ, why would she even have feelings for him? It mystified her that they seemed to cross paths time and time again ever since his advent to Salem. The knowledge that EJ had only befriended her to fulfill his father's mission to destroy the Brady's still cut her to the quick.

All day she went back and forth, arguing with her conscience, but drawing forth no real conclusion as to what she should do. She was able to avoid Lucas' overly amorous advances, pleading that the pregnancy was making her feel ill. Lucas eventually gave up pestering her, only after much sulking and pouting on his part.

Thankfully he finally went to bed, following Sami a few hours after she had retired to their bedroom. When Sami was assured Lucas was sound asleep, she quietly exited the bedroom, being extremely careful not to wake him upon her departure.

She went to the rooftop as quickly as possible, hoping to find EJ there waiting for her, but was strangely disappointed when he was nowhere in sight. She walked around the rooftop for a few minutes, hoping he would arrive and a feeling of being letdown when he did not appear.

Maybe EJ had grown tired of her spouting off such lunacy even though they really hadn't gotten into any of the dreams yet or maybe he had waited on her earlier and decided she wasn't coming. She was tempted to go to his apartment, just to check on him, and then decided Lucas would flip his lid if he had any inkling that Sami was contemplating much less going to visit EJ in his apartment.

She'd just sit down for a few minutes to wait before she returned back to her apartment; the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep on the bench was thinking how beautiful the night sky was twinkling with thousands of stars in the heavens above.

_Scotland__**  
><strong>__April 30, 1770__**  
><strong>__Beltaine Night_

The girls in her village all claimed Sami Brady was the luckiest girl in all of the land, being as she was the one to be crowned princess in tomorrow's May Day festivities. Of course the title of queen would go to her older sister Carrie, but Sami should be thrilled of the upcoming title she would soon receive.

Lucky was not the emotion Sami Brady was feeling at the moment, trapped was a more appropriate term to ascribe to her feelings. She was betrothed to Desmond Horton, who was considered by all in her village to be a fine catch.

A fine catch indeed, Sami huffed, whenever Desmond came around her he was usually on his way or rather past the point of being inebriated. Her skin crawled as soon as she smelled the whiskey on his breath, much less the revulsion that arose within her when he started pawing at her.

Being a virgin, at least, Sami could put off Desmond claiming she wanted to wait until their wedding night as husband and wife to be their first time together. Desmond was either too dense or drunk most of the time to even realize Sami did not have the tiniest bit of desire for him.

To put it frankly, Sami Brady longed for another man entirely…

EJ DiMera belonged to what Sami's family disdained as belonging to a band of gypsies. The DiMera's were a nomadic tribe, traveling around the countryside, telling fortunes, dancing, laughing with one another, basically representing the life that Sami Brady longed to have herself.

Sami had met EJ two springs ago, instantly taken in by his dark good looks, his charming personality and wit. The attraction appeared to be mutual although neither one of them admitted as much until last year.

Sami brought her fingertips to her lips, recalling the first time EJ's lips had touched her own. A moment she replayed over in her mind many times when things were dark in her life. It had been a moment of sheer impulsiveness on her part, she flinging herself into EJ's arms when she had found him in the crowd at last year's May Day festivities. She had been so thrilled to see EJ since it had been months ago that his family had departed from their small village that she had jumped into his arms as soon as she had seen his smiling face.

EJ had been apparently as happy as she was to see her once more and had swung her around in his arms, getting caught up in the music surrounding them. What Sami had not expected was his kiss and how right it felt to be in his arms. That night had been full of gaiety and laughter for them both, reveling in their growing feelings.

That was until her parents received the gossip that she was consorting with the gypsies. Oh how tongues had wagged, talking of how shamelessly Sami had carried on with EJ when they had only danced, talked and shared a few more chaste kisses. What had been a night of magic for Sami had somehow been turned into something sordid.

"They're a bad lot!" Roman ranted on forbidding Sami to ever see EJ again.

"You're not to go near him again!" Marlena chimed in, warning her daughter to stay away from EJ.

"They are all a pack of no good thieves, going around place to place trying to steal people of all their hard earned money," Grandpa Shawn declared, adding to the controversy in her household concerning her behavior.

"EJ is no thief!" Sami cried out, finally having enough of their prejudice and lies.

Only her outcry caused her family to decide firmly that they would chose who Sami belonged with and it most certainly wouldn't be gypsy vagabonds. Instead they chose Desmond Horton to be the one who would be allowed to marry Sami that was after a lengthy betrothal.

Yes, it had been a year of sheer hell, one in which Sami had tried her best to deflect the advances of Desmond. No matter what her parents said, she would not marry him, she just couldn't.

The only bright spots had been the times she had snuck away to see EJ who had also been forbidden by his family to see Sami. Their times together had been few and far between, but the hope that one day they could convince their parents kept them going.

After receiving the missive today from a mutual friend, Sami withdrew the parchment from the confines of her apron pocket. She reread the few lines inscribed upon the paper, her heart soaring with newfound hope.

_My Dearest Samantha, ___

_Meet me tonight by the light of the moon at the apple orchard. I count the hours until we see one another again. I am in desperate need to see you.___

_All my love, ___

_EJ_

Sami was giddy, with all the many activities going on for Beltaine night; she would surely be able to slip away unnoticed by her family. Desmond was already on his way to being so drunk he could not stand on his own two feet and she'd be free to go to EJ.

The revelry already underway, Sami carefully wandered into the woods to go to the orchard to find EJ. Within a fortnight she was to be married to Desmond, unless she could find a way to stop the nuptials.

Her troubled thoughts of marrying Desmond evaporated as soon as she saw EJ waiting for her in the distance by the gate to Mr. McKinney's orchard. Her gait was swifter now; it had been ages since she had last seen EJ in person.

"You came," EJ said grasping her hands as soon as she was close enough to reach.

"Of course, I came to see you. I've thought of little else since receiving your letter earlier." Sami smiled in happiness.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it," EJ began, pulling back to look at Sami, his surprise growing over her choice of outfit. She was wearing gypsy garb, an off the shoulder while blouse, a colorful flowing skirt and her hair pulled back in a matching scarf. "Although I'd swear if anyone saw you, unless they noted your hair color they would think you were one of our tribe."

"I want to be one of your tribe," Sami admitted, longing to be free of the restraints her family had placed upon her, a heat rising from within her to be with EJ and only him.

"You have no idea what you are wishing for," EJ said quietly, remembering his father's strict instructions to never see Sami again.

"What I'm wishing for is a life with you." Sami reached out to touch his heart through his buttoned shirt. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"It isn't a question of want, rather one of duty."

"I'm sick to death of family duty."

"Samantha, I've heard of your upcoming nuptials. I know you are going to marry Desmond."

"I don't want to marry him! Surely you of all people know I only want to be with you."

"You know our families will never allow us to be together."

"Then please give me tonight," Sami pleaded with EJ, pulling him closer to her. "I simply cannot allow Desmond to be my first, when that right truly belongs to you instead."

"Oh Samantha, we can't." The regret in EJ's voice was clearly audible, even though his eyes told Sami a quite different tale, one of love and longing for her.

"Beltaine night is magical, one that is proclaimed for lovers and I chose no other but you EJ. I'll not squander my precious gift upon Desmond. I'll kill myself first before I let him touch me in that way."

"No darling, you cannot speak of such things. I'd die without you," EJ brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I'm just afraid I'll hurt you."

"The only way you'll hurt me is by refusing to make me yours."

"We can run away together, somewhere they will never find us."

"As long as we are together, no one can stop us," Sami agreed, taking EJ by the hand, leading him over to a field of clover and jasmine. She pulled him down upon her wanting to be joined with him now and forever more.

"Samantha, if we are going to run away together, we need to do it now." EJ urged torn between wanting nothing more than making love to her and the urgency to get away from this place to start anew with one another.

"We will in a little while," Sami promised as she began to unbutton EJ's shirt and they both lost track of time in each other's arms.

With all good intentions to flee, they were not to be seeing as how they were discovered before they could leave the village. Sami screamed as the townspeople began to drag EJ to a tree, a hanging they declared would be fitting of one who would soil such a sweet girl as Sami Brady.

"No! Take me instead! It was my idea, not his, please spare his life, please take my life instead!" Sami cried, breaking through the crowds to fling herself at the mercy of the villagers.

To say it had been a rather long day was an understatement EJ mused as he finally made his way to the rooftop hoping he hadn't missed seeing Samantha. Dissolving his partnership with Kate had taken much longer than he had anticipated and he'd lost track of time.

Opening the door to the rooftop, he heard Samantha scream. Frantic he rushed to the sound of her voice, to find her in what must be the vestiges of a nightmare. He scooped her into his arms, gently trying to wake her up.

"Samantha sweetheart, it's okay, I'm here," EJ's soothing voice broke through the remaining moments of her dream.

Sami opened her eyes, wild with fear and disorientation, her breath coming in shallow pants as she clung to EJ, holding onto him as if her life depended upon it.

"I'm sorry EJ, I'm so sorry," Sami cried as if her heart were breaking, as she continued to hold onto him.

EJ rubbed her back in gentle strokes hoping to calm her down. Samantha had told him she was having dreams, but he never expected her to be so upset about them. Now he could only imagine what sort of terror was plaguing her.

"There's no need to apologize to me. Please let me help you with whatever is bothering you."

"It's my fault, I begged you to stay, that we'd run away together afterwards, but they found us and then and then…"

"Then what darling?"

"You don't understand, I didn't want you to be hurt, I only wanted to be with you, but they won't let us be together." Sami was crying still, her tears making a wet spot upon EJ's dress shirt where she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Who won't let us be together?" EJ questioned, his mind reeling over finding Samantha in this state.

Sami shook her head and pulled away from EJ's embrace. "You have to stay away from me EJ."

"I can't do that Samantha, what you're asking me to do is impossible. I could no more stay away from you than you can from me. Can't you see by now that we are meant to be together?"

"Please, I don't want anything to happen to you," Sami cried as she turned to leave, she had to keep EJ away from her, that much she was certain after this last dream. She almost made it to the door when EJ caught her and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," EJ assured Sami, but she knew better, the dreams were all connected somehow and it was proof that something bad would happen if they continued seeing one another. Now she had to convince EJ of what she knew in her heart to be true, fate was drawing them together, but what would the consequences be if she allowed EJ into her heart?

_Glimpse of Heaven__**  
><strong>__Part VIII_

She stayed in his arms, letting him hold her as he continued to murmur promises that nothing was going to hurt him unless she chose to stay away from him because he wanted nothing more than for them to be together.

They went back to sit down facing one another, EJ gently wiping the tears from Sami's eyes with his handkerchief. The moonlight gleaming down upon her tears making them shine as bright as diamonds while he continued to brush them away from her cheeks.

"EJ, I know I've done some terrible things in my life, but I don't understand why I keep having these dreams."

"Tell me about all of them," EJ urged as Sami began to relay one story after another, scenes playing out of them in different times and how as soon as they found one another, admitted their feelings for one another, or succumbed to their desire, one of them were killed while the other one was left to face the world alone.

They were up there for hours Sami telling EJ one dream and its outcome and then he'd want to know more trying to help her make sense of what the meaning of the dreams could be.

"I know I'm going crazy," Sami admitted as she finished telling EJ the last dream she could recall.

"You're not crazy Samantha," EJ reaffirmed as he took her hand into his and kissed it. "Maybe this all makes a crazy kind of sense."

"Crazy kind of sense? Nothing about these dreams makes sense!" Sami exclaimed raising her voice a few notches.

"Yes, they do," EJ said as he lifted up her chin and kissed her, gently at first, then more passionately. He finally pulled away and looked at her. "Samantha, we belong together, that is why we've felt the pull to gravitate towards one another time and time again. This is our destiny, this is our fate, you aren't supposed to be with Lucas, and you're supposed to be with me."

"Did you not hear what I was telling you about every time we did make our way to one another? EJ someone dies! They don't let us be together. That is the reality of the situation. I'm going to stay away from you so you won't die!"

"I'd rather be dead than not be with you," EJ proclaimed, causing Sami to shake her head.

"No, I won't be the one who causes you to lose your life by choosing to be with me," Sami tried to stand up to pull away from EJ, but he wouldn't let her.

"Samantha I knew there was something different when I met you, it was almost like a sense of déjà vu. Didn't you sense it too?"

She wouldn't answer him, the fear rising in her heart because now that she had spoken to EJ of the dreams, he not only believed it, but wanted to tempt fate by urging her to be with him.

"I'd die for you," EJ spoke softly as he stroked the side of her face, causing Sami to lean into his touch for a moment until she straightened herself upright.

"You already have EJ and I don't want you to do it again. Please let's forget that we ever spoke of these things, just leave Salem and forget me." Sami pleaded with him, but he wouldn't hear of it. So engrossed in their argument they failed to see the door to the rooftop open.

"I knew you were cheating on me!" Lucas yelled as he waved a gun in the air, barely able to walk due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed, but steadily making his way towards them both.

"Lucas, this isn't what you think it is," Sami began to explain, hoping to distract Lucas enough for EJ to be able to take the gun away from him. They both arose from the bench, trying to back away from Lucas as best they could with EJ standing in front of Sami.

"We're just talking Lucas, nothing more," EJ said in a calm manner.

"You're a liar too," Lucas continuing to move closer to them, "I've been following Sami every night after she thought I was asleep. She's been meeting you, talking to you, kissing you. You're a fucking whore Sami!"

"She's nothing of the sort," EJ argued, his temper starting to flare after Lucas started calling Sami names.

"Don't you tell me what she's like, I've known her far longer than you have you British piece of trash!"

EJ try to move Sami further behind him out of harm's way, but suddenly she pushed him to the side trying to grab the gun away from Lucas when it went off. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she fell back against EJ.

"Oh my god! No Sami!" Lucas cried out realizing he'd shot Sami instead of EJ.

"Go call an ambulance Lucas or I swear I'll kill you right now!" EJ screamed to Lucas causing him to stumble backwards.

Lucas looked once more at Sami crying and then left the rooftop. He went back to the apartment and called 911, then fled the building before help could arrive.

EJ held Sami in his arms, "Everything will be okay Sweetheart, help is on its way. Just stay with me, don't close your eyes. I love you, please don't leave me."

Sami took a shallow breath, the pain flooding her body burned it was so intense. She struggled to keep her eyes open for him as he requested. "EJ, I…"

"Shhh, don't talk, you have to save your strength," EJ kissed the top of her head, feeling the blood soak upon his trousers from Sami's body. "I'm not going anywhere; I'm staying right here with you."

Finally he could hear the sirens in the distance and thankfully it was only a few minutes before the paramedics arrived to take Sami to the hospital. EJ never left her side, refusing to leave her for any amount of time, except to make a brief phone call to his father instructing him to take care of Lucas Roberts in any manner that he saw fit after he had shot Sami.

Shutting his cell phone, EJ turned to go back into the emergency room only to be stopped by Bo Brady.

"Bo, I don't have time for this now." EJ warned as he tried to push past him to get back to Sami.

"They are about to take her up to surgery, so you can't go with her and I need for you to give me a statement." Bo could see how distraught EJ was and somehow he knew he couldn't be responsible for what happened to his niece tonight, but he bet EJ knew who did.

"Just let me look at her again," EJ pleaded with Bo, his eyes full of tears as he gazed back to the emergency room doors.

"Okay, go ahead," Bo followed behind EJ keeping a respectable distance from him as they both saw the doctor's wheel Sami out on a gurney heading towards surgery.

EJ broke down, not caring that anyone saw him weep, he couldn't lose her, not when they had finally gotten this close. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and looked up to see Bo.

"I'm sorry EJ," Bo took him over to a secluded part of the waiting room and began to ask him questions as EJ told him that Lucas had meant to shoot him and Sami had got in the way. Bo listened to the entire story, not interrupting EJ or being condescending to him in the least. Finally when EJ was finished Bo held out his hand for him to shake. EJ didn't know what to think of the gesture, but shook his hand just the same.

"Bo, what is going on?" Hope asked catching Bo as he walked down the hallway away from the waiting room to allow EJ a few minutes to compose himself.

"Fancy Face, you better go sit down, you're not going to believe this one," Bo said after he made a call into the station to put out an APB on Lucas then returned to his wife's side to begin to tell her of the night's events.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long night as EJ sat in the waiting room that slowly one by one became filled with Brady's, but for once EJ wasn't ostracized by them. Bo filling them in on what EJ had done to save Sami's life. They were still a bit skeptical, although they couldn't deny the love they had seen shining in his eyes for Sami for such a long time. While he may be a DiMera, he loved Sami more than anything.

Finally the doctor's came out of surgery, everyone in the hospital waiting room anxiously for the news on Sami. They let EJ come forward as the doctor told him of her prognosis. EJ almost buckled when the doctor told him the news, but Bo came to stand beside him, surprising EJ, but none the less he was thankful for the support.

"Please may I go see her?" EJ asked, thankful she was still alive, there was hope that she'd make it.

The doctor told him that it was still touch and go, but he'd allow him to go stay with her. EJ was shocked to see all the tubes and wires connected to her. She looked so pale and fragile lying there in the hospital bed. He pulled up a chair beside her, stroking her hair, thankful that she was alive, but knowing her heart would break when she awoke and heard the news. While Sami had made it, the babies had not; too much blood loss had occurred besides them both being too premature for either one of them to survive. EJ still couldn't wrap his mind around the thought they were gone, but somehow he'd help Sami survive the loss of the babies.

The days passed, but EJ didn't leave her side. He read books of poetry to her, hoping to bring her back to him. Sami was still unresponsive until very faintly she heard EJ's voice speaking to her in the darkness.

_I seem to have loved you in numberless forms; numberless times... __  
><em>_In life after life, in age after age, forever. __  
><em>_My spellbound heart has made and remade the necklace of songs, __  
><em>_That you take as a gift; wear round your neck in your many forms, __  
><em>_In life after life, in age after age, forever. __  
><em>_Whenever I hear old chronicles of love, its age old pain, __  
><em>_its ancient tale of being apart or together. __  
><em>_As I stare on and on into the past, in the end you emerge, __  
><em>_Clad in the light of a pole-star, piercing the darkness of time. __  
><em>_You become an image of what is remembered forever. __  
><em>_You and I have floated here on the stream that brings from the fount. __  
><em>_At the heart of time, love of one for another. __  
><em>_We have played alongside millions of lovers, __  
><em>_Shared in the same shy sweetness of meeting, the distressful tears of __  
><em>_farewell, __  
><em>_Old love but in shapes that renew and renew forever. __  
><em>_Today it is heaped at your feet; it has found its end in you. __  
><em>_The love of all man's days, both past and forever. __  
><em>_Universal joy, universal sorrow, universal life. __  
><em>_The memories of all loves merging with this one love of ours, __  
><em>_And the songs of every poet, past and forever. _

She opened her eyes, to hear the sweet words he was speaking to her, telling her of their love for one another and smiled. This lifetime they would be facing whatever came their way together.

The End

_**Unending Love written by: Rabindranath Tagore**_


End file.
